Remember a Brother's Pain
by Nanfoodle13
Summary: InuYasha gets a glimsp into Sesshomaru's past.My first fic better than what it sounds
1. Default Chapter

Remember a Brother's Pain

_A tall slender figure with long silver hair walked as quickly as he could without running.A small child with similar characteristics ,except he had small dog ears that adorened his head,chased after him.'Nii-san!!!! Nii-san!!! Wait for me nii-san!!!'The tall figure continued to walk on ignoring the childs calls for him.'Nii-san!!!!! Nii- san!!!'The figure stopped and turned to child and gave him a cold stare.He could see the boy a few feet behind him running towards him with arms raised up in the air,a gesture he wanted to be picked up.'Nii-san!'The child stopped as he saw the cold stare and wondered if his Nii-san was mad with him.'Nii-san?' The older boy turned around and began walking again.Alas he was followed still.'Nii-san!!!!Where you go Nii-san?' At this the boy couldn't take it anymore, turned again and growled and bared his fangs at the smaller boy.He took one look at the child and ran off.He left leaving him with arms raised up and tears streaming down._

_--_

InuYasha woke with a start.Why was he having memories of Sesshomaru abandoning him now?He hadn't had that memory in a long time and it was strange that it came up in a dream.InuYasha blinked a few times and realized it was early morning.Damn, why was it that when he actually got some sleep he was always awoken by dreams or....

The sun shined in between the leaves.

The blasted sun.His sensitive eyes didn't make matters any better.InuYasha knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep so he decided to go check the woods to make sure there wern't any demons around.He looked over the side of the tree and rolled off.He landed with a small 'thump' in the middle of the campsite,stood up straight and walked between his friends to get to the woods.

InuYasha finished up with his rounds and went to the river to get a drink of water.After he refreshed himself,he sat on the ground and pondered the events of the dream.It was more of a memory that made itself a dream,it was a memory InuYasha didn't like.There were few things that InuYasha remembered of his childhood .His mother's face,her sent,the house they lived in before it burned down,one time when the villagers called him a half-breed,and that haunting memory of Sessohmaru just...leaving... him in a garden.

"InuYasha! InuYasha where are you?"

InuYasha was shook out his thoughts by she be awake at this time of the day?He gazed up at the sky and noticed the sun was high up above his head and was a lot brighter than earlier.Well if the group was up then that meant it was time to go jewel hunting.

--

"InuYasha! We've been traveling for hours! Can we please take a break?"Shippo winned from Kagome's bike basket. "Shut up ya dang kid! We'll stop when I say we can stop!"InyYasha yelled over his shoulder in the direction of Kagome and Shippo "Again with the needless arguing." Miroku said with a sigh."Didn't they have this same fight an hour ago?"Sango questioned.A vein was poping in Kagome's head."InuYasha will you please leave Shippo alone?And I think we should stop for the night." "We ain't stopping until it gets dark and you guys can't see!Now keep moving!"InuYasha said and walked on ahead of them.The group sighed and left it at that,none of them wanting to feel the wrath that was InuYasha.

'Damn them always wanting to stop!Humans!I hate em!' InuYasha fumed silently to himself.'But you don't hate all humans do you?' InuYasha suddenly stoped.'No not you!' InuYasha's pesty inner voice had returned. "Go away you cause me enough trouble!' 'Just here to remind you that you love Kagome...' 'No I don't!' 'Do so.' 'Not!' "Do so!' '....' 'Did I win?' 'No! Now leave me alone!' 'Geeze no need to yell.I mean I know you love Kagome and just denying it so you yell it out in your head but mabey you should tell her.' 'What excatly makes you think I love Kagome?' 'Mabey cause I'm your consious...' '...Go away.' 'Ahh but you see I can't.But beside that I think you're being yelled at.....' InuYasha raised his head up and noticed that Miroku,Sango,Shippo,and Kagome were all hulddled around him and Kagome was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Helloooo!Fuderal Japan to InuYasha!Fuderal Japan to InuYasha! Can you hear us?" "I'm right here! No need to yell!" InuYasha looked at their surroundings.They were standing at a river that was pretty wide,but InuYasha figured he could probably jump it."What did you guys want?" "We were wondering if you knew where we were at."Sango said from behind Miroku.InuYasha sniffed the air when suddenly the surrounding started to acutaly sink in.He didn't need to sniff the air to realize that he was at a place never wanted to come back to.A look of horror played across his face as he looked across the river and saw a giant mountain.It had many different names.Death Peak was most commonly used because anyone who went up there never came back.But what was up there that could be so deadly that not even one single human and very little demons could come back from?It's in the mountains second name.A name that stikes fear into most living being.Dog-demon territory....

----

So how was my first fic's first chapters?If you liked it review!If you didn't like it flames are welcome.Just so you people who did like this for you information I am very lazy and will only update when I get at least...... ummmmm let's see..........5 reviews!So now go and review!

Nanfoodle


	2. Mother and Son

O.O I actually got reviews ? Amazing! Sorry to all I drove nuts for not updating ,I didn't think anyone read my fanfics! Please forgive me if I get lazy…

Elsewhere far up said mountain where InuYasha and his friends stood, a great battle was going on. On one side was a great and powerful female dog-demon. On the other Sesshomaru. Their battle had been raging on for hours now and though Sesshomaru suffered from great wounds, the female seemed only tired. The female ,in her dog form, swiped through the air, Sesshomaru barely missing coming in contact with her claws. Again.He jumped into the air and pulled out Tokijin then when straight for her.He raised his sword high above his head and with a battle yell brought it down hard to where she was….but missed.For now she was behind him and she swiped at him once more and slashed his back open.As he fell to the ground the female spoke.

"You should know better by now. The child can never beat the parent no matter how strong the child is. Though you will never even be a challenge to me you weak pathetic excuse for a son!" and after her harsh words she was gone leaving her son lying on the ground bloodied and in need of serious medical attention.

Alright so I know that was uber short but I know some people want a new chapter up so let this hold you over for a bit till I start writing some more.It's summer now so I should get more up.Please do something if I get lazy and get my butt movin '


	3. To climb a mountain

Ok so there was a little problem and I couldn't upload the second chapter.Here is three though.And I don't own InuYasha nor do I own Shikroba who will come in later.

"InuYasha? Are you ok?You look like you've seen a ghost." Kagome looked at him with worried eyes. "W-what are we doing here?" he asked in a nervous voice. "Kagome said she sensed jewel shards on the mountain." Sango said. InuYasha set his face "Well then I guess we have to go." He swallowed and started up the mountain.Nobody questioned and followed.

'This is it alright.' InuYahsa thought 'We are defiantly in dog-demon territory.'It sent a chill down his spine but he didn't really know why.He didn't remember anything about this area because he was too young when he left,but the place just gave him a sense of foreboding. "They're not much farther." Kagome said to him.She was walking slowly next to him.InuYasha looked down at her and said "When we reach the next clearing we'll stop for the night.Is that fine by you?" She looked at him smiled and nodded her head.

They walked on for a bit and finally the trees cleared up."Oh finally!A clearing!" Miroku exclaimed. Everyone got a little brighter at the thought of finally getting some rest after a long day. InuYasha pushed away the last tree branch and then stopped.Kagome ran into him "Ouch Inuyasha what was that for?" she looked around him and gasped."Oh my god" she whispered. The group gathered around the two and had similar reactions.

They had found what looked like the corpse of Sesshomaru.

Ha third chapter!Woo party!I haven't been in a big Fruits Basket mood so Silent Sohma is on hold for a bit.R&R

Ninmu Kanryou

Nanfoodle


	4. Enter:The Golden Eyed Wolf!

So sorry my bad for making short crappie chapters. Please forgive me! T-T I'm trying my hardest to write longer chaps (and update sooner) but my life is busy! Hopefully though (this time I mean it) I will update more often. Look it's already a new record! It hasn't even been a month since I last updated! Woo! On with the story though.

InuYasha stared dumbfounded at his brother's body and suddenly had the urge to go and see if he was still alive. Call it brotherly instinct. InuYasha moved slightly forward but then stopped as something jumped out of the forest at that moment and knelt down next to Sesshomaru. From behind it looked like…Koga!

InuYasha found his voice and yelled at the figure "H-hey! Get away from him! Back off you stupid wolf!" When the wolf didn't turn around InuYasha yelled at him again" If you don't get you filthy paws off of him I'm gonna-" InuYasha was cut off short by the wolf's deep calm voice "And just who are you to be telling me these things? And apparently you don't care for him else you would have already been here." He said, his back still turned to them. InuYasha saw red and answered him in a voice totally opposite of his "I do care about him cause I'm his brother you bastard! We just came across his body when you showed up. Now who the hell are you!" InuYasha finished panting slightly. Whoever had done this was **_so_** gonna pay.

The wolf didn't move. He didn't say anything. He just kept his spot next to Sesshomaru. Finally he turned his eyes slowly to face InuYasha. "I-InuYasha?" His eyes were wide-with shock or horror no one could tell." It-it can't be!" He jumped up and turned towards them to get a better look at InuYasha with his golden orbs.Wait,golden? InuYasha didn't have time to ponder on his eyes.He wanted to know who this wolf was. Now. If he knew who he was before he gave him his name, and apparently he knew Sesshomaru, then who the hell was this guy?

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked, his voice softer from being surprised at the wolf .The wolf's eyes still abnormally large came back to reality, shook his and then said "Me? I'm Shirokiba. You're brother's best friend."

Silence.

"You're…my brother has a best friend!" InuYasha acted like he had never heard something so unbelievable. Shirokiba started to chuckle "Isn't everyone entitled to a friend? By the way you're acting I'd bet my money on it that Sesshomaru has turned back into a prick eh? Well it was all probably for you anyway, InuYasha."

Everyone just stared at him. Kagome was the first to speak "What on earth are you going on about?" it sounded more like it would come from InuYasha but nobody cared seeing how that was exactly how they would've asked as well.

Shirokiba merely chuckled again and said"Things are to complicated to explain here and now. Especially with Sesshomaru like he is. I have a cave up ahead, we take him there and I'll try my best to explain." He smiled at the group and went back to Sesshomaru, picking him up gingerly.

x

After walking for a bit they did indeed come to a cave and Shirokiba walked into it and laid Sesshomaru down on a fur mat. After tending to the serious wounds on his friend's body, Shirokiba turned to the group and started his story on how he and Sesshomaru became friends and the story of their friendship for as far as it went before one fateful day came.

Ah Finally! The story really begins! Next chapter is going to fill you in on a few things and then the next is going to actually start the memory/story. R&R hope you like it! (and hope it's long enough ')

Ninmu Kanryou


	5. Author's Notes

Sorry everyone for my absence but I was away at Disney for a week and after that I've been grounded!I hope I didn't lose what little bit of fans I had…If you guys are still here thank you so much for your support!

Now basically this chapter isn't about the story itself but some background info so you don't get confused in the chapters to come.First off I'm going to get a disclaimer out in that InuYasha doesn't belong to me but Rumiko Takashi and Shirokiba belongs to Becky Tailweaver. She wrote the wonderful story 'The White Dog' which was the most inspiration for this story.She invented the character Shirokiba to be Koga's older half brother and the person who found InuYasha after Sesshomaru had done a terrible act of cruelness to his little brother. InuYasha had been left half dead by the act and Shirokiba nursed him back to health for a few years until InuYasha ran away.This is all that is said of their past together. She had not given Shirokiba a past of his own so I basically created one for him along with Sesshomaru's. Shirokiba is also, as mentioned in the story, only half wolf and has the eyes of a dog. This is because he is half dog and half wolf.

The next part is very important. I'm not sure if this idea is in the actual InuYasha or if it was just invented for 'The White Dog', but the whole race of dog demons is divided by color, the purest at the top. The colors include and are ordered like this:

White-ex Inutashio,Sesshomaru,InuYasha

Silver

Black

Brown-ex Shirokiba

Yellow

The clans also fought fiercely against each other and were divided into groups as to who could trust who. The groups were ordered as such:

White-Browns

Slivers-Blacks

Yellow-whoever was in control at the time (they were the chickens of the clans)

So whenever a war broke out between clans they grouped up as such and fought sword,tooth and claws against their own kin.

Now for what will be happening in my story starting next chapter. Inutashio and Sesshomaru's mother, called Lady Nigiri in this story, have already had Sesshomaru and are separate. Sesshomaru lives with his mother who dose bidding with other clan members such as Silvers and Blacks in order to gain even just a little bit of the power she had when she was with Inutashio. InuYasha is not yet even a thought.Shirokiba was recently abandoned by his mother whose new husband disapproved of crossbreeding and forced her to get rid of him. The only place she could send him was to Inutashio and prays that he would care for his best friend's child. Inutashio being the kind ruler (on the inside at least) accepted him and gave him room inside the castle where he lived.

Alright that's about it! Most of the information is here and the rest should be explained in the story.And if anyone wants to read the wonderful story 'The White Dog' it can be found at Wonderland (To find it I suggest you go to google and type in wonderland InuYasha and look for a geocites site.The site should pop up with the characters dressed as characters from Alice in Wonderland.Then go to fans click on fanfiction and it's the 4th story down)

Ninmu Kanryou


	6. The meeting

Story time!

_Fantastic day? Yes. Gorgeous lands? Yes. Lovely people dying to meet me?_ Shirokiba snorted at that._ The kind Lord must be losing it._ Shirokiba had been in his father's best friend's lands for two weeks and had not moved from his room since he had arrived. Inutashio had had important business to attend to and had no time for the young pup so he had nothing to say about it. But finally, the young Lord was not busy and had realized the pup hadn't come out except for meals and bathing. At hearing such a ridiculous thing, Inutashio had insisted that he go out and introduce himself. Shirokiba, who could feel the stares from every corner of the castle, did not find it such a great ideal. Inutashio, who seemed not to have notice the stares the boy was getting but able to read the pups mind, had decided to disagree with him and said " I think it's a splendid ideal! And I won't take no for an answer! I won't allow you to sit in this room when you could be outside!" he sighed and then chuckled "_Someone_ should get to enjoy the outdoors. Besides it's a fantastic day, the lands are gorgeous and there are tons of lovely people who are probably dying to meet you!" he smiled at the pup and went back to doing his work.

So forced to leave what little comfort he had at the castle, Shirokiba was thrust into the world of Inu demons. It took him awhile to get used to how the small Whites village was set up and then he took in the roads that would lead him back to the castle if his little journey should fail and he need a quick escape. The dog demons just didn't take well with wolf demons. And though he was an exception, in that he was only half and their beloved Lord had taken him in, they still did not like him. But still, the Lord wanted to send him on this expedition for friends and so he would try his hardest.

It hadn't taken him long to find a group of kids his age,or his height anyway, and as soon as he had found him was a soon as they deserted him with the looks on their faces that made them look like they had just smelt the worst case of rotten eggs. Even children knew what he was and were disgusted by him.He walked around for an hour,asking a total of seven groups of children if he could play with them. All had the same answer. When had almost given up hope he ran into another group of children and asked the tired question again. They looked him for a minute and Shirokiba prepared himself for another disgusted look when suddenly the group hullded up and stated talking rapidly in barks yips and whines, what Shirokiba had to understand was inuyoukai talk.After a heated discussion, or what seemed to be with all the yips and barks, they turned to Shirokiba, looked him over once and left. All of them but one. The lone inu continued looking at him for a while then turned to his friends who had merely walked a bit away from the two and watched on. The dog turned back to Shirokiba and then back to his friends. After a bit of this the boy gave up and walked back over to his friends. The group soon left.

_Yes what a wonderful day _this_ is turning out to be._ Shirokiba thought to himself as he finally reached the boundaries of the white village. It was heavily forested here and he sat under one large tree and curled up. He would have went down the mountain, adventuring, but he didn't know how long he could follow the path till he reached black territory. Besides, the path was along a rocky cliff that if you fell you would still be on the path…but in a broken heap 50 feet below from where you started at. Shirokiba looked around at his settings and suddenly noticed three people that he hadn't noticed before. Two of them were girls, huddled close and whispering to each other, a good distance away from the third child and the path that went down the mountain. The third was on the path shoving what looked liked a giant gray boulder. All three his age. Shirokiba slowly got to his feet and went over to where the girls where and once he was right behind them and said "Who is that and what's he doing?" Shirokiba didn't notice their flinches and stared straight at the little boy who continued pushing his burden acting like he couldn't hear the conversation that was obviously about him.The girls were now talking to him and Shirokiba started paying them attention.

"What do you mean 'Who is that!'" said the girl to his right. She had long white/silver hair just like everyone else there but she had tied it back with a small hairbow. Her friend standing right next to her replied next but in more hushed tones than her friend.

"That's the Lord's son!" though her voice was soft, it was forceful too. Her hair too, like her friend's, was tied back but instead of just a ponytail it was a braid that seemed to move every time she opened her mouth.

"T-the Lord's son! But how!" this was a shock for Shirokiba. He had spent two whole weeks in the castle and not once had he seen a child enter that place. How could Inutashio have a son?

"Shh! Shut up!" said the first girl and covered his mouth.

"Nami what's the point? He can hear us anyway." said the second girl to her friend. Nami as she was called withdrew her hand and sighed "You're right…"

They all turned to look at the Lord of the Western Land's son as he struggled trying to push the massive thing. Shirokiba was about to ask again 'What he was doing' and why no one was helping him but then something happened that made fear rise in Shirokiba.

First they were all just standing around starring at the youth and then there was the sound of crumbling rock, the look of terror on the boy's face and suddenly Shirokiba was standing, legs spread as to hold himself, next to the edge of the cliff holding onto one small clawed hand as Inutashio's son gripped to his hand as if it was his life support. And it was. Apparently the boy had tired rope around his waist and then around the boulder. Granted it was probably if he ever wanted to pull it.

For a while Inutashio's son gripped to Shirokiba's hand but then soon he relaxed and became dead weight. Shirokiba figured he had probably fainted. But then to his surprise and that of the two girls who where clinging to Shirokiba to help him steady himself, the sliver haired youth spoke. "W-why? Why did you save me?" his voice was cracked and raspy. Shirokiba looked down at him. "What did you want me to do? Watch you fall? Besides if it weren't for me the fall would have killed you." Shirokiba looked over the side of the cliff where the remains of the boulder where.The insides of it had turned out to be hollow then refilled with jewels. He would question later for now the boy spoke again and this time if Shirokiba hadn't had sensitive hearing he would have missed it. "I wish it had."

Shirokiba could only stare dumbfounded at him. Why would anyone want to die at such an early age? Especially one of royal heritage who probably had everything he wanted.But then why was he pushing the boulder in the first place?

"Um I-I don't mean to be rude but could we please pick him up?" It was the girl with the braid "It's quite hard to keep this grip." Shirokiba came to the realization that he was indeed only being held up by the two girls behind him and that the Lord's son was dangling from his hand. They heaved him up and once they had, he gained his balance and started heading back the way he had originally came from. Shirokiba stood and went over to him, grabbing hold of his arm so he would hear him when he spoke "Hey don't we get a thank you? Anything?" the half wolf released his grip and dog youth turned and looked at him with a completely different look than he had received al day. It looked like he was blaming him for foiling a master plan of his. Like he had been planning the whole thing. Except for the saving part. But he also had in his eyes what looked like a small thank you. Shirokiba looked back him with a look that said very clearly that he was smug that he had foiled his plans and would do it again if he had to. The inu looked away and started walking again but this time Shirokiba didn't stop him. He had a feeling they would be meeting again.

Now how was THAT for a chapter! Was that long enough for you people! It had better be cause they ain't getting any longer! Now I have carpel tunnel T-T REVIEW NOW!

Ninmu Kanryou


	7. Friendship?

Wow….does anyone still read this? If you do I love you so much!And please forgive my laziness…I went into a big Saiyuki craze and InuYasha just kinda went poof ; anyway…go read!

X

I had been maybe a week total since the incident at the mountain path and though Shirokiba had gone back there everyday to see if the boy, or also know as Sesshomaru, was there but every day there was no sign of him. Even the shattered rock still lay in a broken heap in the same spot.The girls weren't there either.Mabey the three children had figured he would do what he was doing and were ignoring him.

Like everyone else here.

No matter how hard he tried, everyone kept avoiding him like he had some contagious plague.All except the young Lord who seemed to be busier than ever, if that was possible.Apparently the humans we're furious about something and were planning a war against the Inuyoukai.Shirokiba scoffed,_ Like they'd ever win_, he thought.

He sat under the tree he had the first day and hugged his knees to his chest and sighed._I guess I was wrong about Sesshomaru._ Shirokiba thought as he then remembered how he felt when he saw the inu youth's eyes_ I know I saw anger in the fact that I saved him but was there also…a longing look?_ Yes he was almost sure of it.When their eyes had locked Shirokiba saw a young boy who wanted…needed…him.Needed him for his friendship.

Then it was just as people said.If you think of someone they'll show up,for walking down the path,pushing yet another gray boulder,was Sesshomaru.But this time something was different.As he got closer and closer to Shirokiba,he was sure his nose wasn't lying to him.It was an awful smell and it was defiantly coming from Sesshomaru.

Blood

Sesshomaru's blood.

And it was flowing out of him at a steady pace because of the physical stress he was putting on his body by pushing the gray stone.

Panic slowly rose in Shirokiba as he watched him just go on,ignoring the trail of blood he was leaving.He if kept on he could lose to much blood.Shirokiba rose to his feet and went up to the inu stopping the boulder with a bit of pushing back in the other direction. When Sesshomaru realized what was happening he stopped and looked around the rock to stare at him with blank eyes.Make that blank _eye_.His left eye was swollen shut.And it wasn't until now that Shirokiba realized he was covered head to toe in bruises and cuts.Shirokiba gaped at him and barely heard Sesshomaru's question.

"What are you doing here?" Shirokiba shivered at the cold, emptiness in his voice, though not quite as cold as it would become later on when he was much older and lacking an arm.

Shirokiba shook his head and answered "I should ask the same thing! You're obviously hurt and shouldn't be doing stupid things like pushing rocks around!"he was mad at the young boy.Who in their right mind pushes rocks when injured this bad? Who pushes rocks in the first place! "You should forget about this stupid thing and go back to the castle and get some rest!" If he had to Shirokiba would drag him back find out where in the world his room was and strap him to the bed if he had to.

Sesshomaru didn't bat an eye, his eye, at this remark and merely answered "I don't belong at the castle.It is not my home.I'm forbidden to go there."

Shirokiba gaped at him. That didn't make sense.Isn't the Lord's son supposed to reside in the castle? Though it would explain why he had never seen him before."What do you mean 'you don't belong'? Aren't you Lord Inutashio's son?" It was a question that needed answering.

Sesshomaru didn't feel like talking to him any longer and turned to leave, leaving the stone and everything. Perhaps he could come back later after this boy had left him alone.

But the boy would not be persuaded. "Hey, asshole! I'm worried here! You could have some courtesy to tell me why you look like that!" he had moved to the side of the stone Sesshomaru was on and was staring at his back waiting for his answer.

Anger flared up in Sesshomaru and turned sharply to face the wolf-inu "Why does it matter to you what I look like? We don't even know each other." He looked disdainfully at him "You're annoying." He turned again and started to walk.

Shirokiba took a minute to realize that he had been called annoying and then took of after him, but not to question him or even lay a finger on him. He merely followed.

Sesshomaru payed no attention to his stalker for he had been brought up better than to let things like that bug him.

But it did bug him.

He started walking a bit faster, an attempt to escape the wolf-inu. But he kept pace. Sesshomaru ended up walking so fast, they eventually broke into a run, like they were playing a game. And it could have been a game had they been two different little boys. But because they were the Lord's son and the 'hated' wolf-inu the other members of the village stopped them and Sesshomaru had to face Shirokiba.

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"Why does it bother you?"

A groan of frustration escaped Sesshomaru and he plopped onto the ground that was near a river that they had stopped by. Stubborn as always, Shirokiba sat next to him.

"No one…no one has ever been even the slightest bit interested in me." His eyes were downcast in the direction of the river. His voice sounded hurt, like he wasn't used to talking to people.

And he wasn't.

But he'd try.

Cause this boy, this half bred boy, was trying so hard to break down his ice cold barriers.

And, regrettably Sesshomaru thought, it was working.

"My parents," He started off "they never loved each other, I was a mistake. Something that occurred in a moment of weakness."

"What did your parents…lust after one another?"

"No. The weakness was with my father .He made a bet with mother that if they had a battle and she won, she would get to bear his firstborn. But if he won, she would give up her power hungry ways, for she had been tormenting other clan members by always persuading them to do devious things for her so she could become richer and powerful. Seeing as I'm here, Father lost."

Shirokiba thought for a minute and then made a conclusion "Those stones you push…are filled with jems. You deliver them to certain people and they give you money or other things that your mother wants…right?" Sesshomaru looked surprised. "Y-yes. How did you get that right?"

Shirokiba payed no attention to what he was being asked and went on to ask another question. "Why is she having you do it? What happened to all her people?" he looked at Sesshomaru and added "And what's with all of your injuries?"

Sesshomaru suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. "Look the sun is setting. Mabey we can talk tomarrow."

"Will you actually show up?"

"Will you call me friend?"

Shirokiba was thrown off guard by that one. His eyes widened and he stutered a bit until he realized that this, this, is what he had saw in his eyes that first day. The need for someone else. The need for someone to listen to him. A friend.

Finally he gathered his thoughts and smiled. "Of course I can, friend" He stood and extended his hand out to his new friend. Sesshomaru smiled a bit and accepted the offer. "Same time tomarrow? Same place?"

"Of course"

Then they both went off they're separte ways, both knowing that they now had someone else to care for. Someone careing for them. And now they both had a reason for getting up in the morning.

X

Again forgive my lazyness…


End file.
